inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon/Archive 6
I've seen something... At the page "Atsuishi Shigeto", there is this bit of trivia that says: *He gets sick easily and usually ends up in the hospital, that's why the whole Prominence team are what you call 'overprotective' of him. ...I don't really get that bit of trivia. Just telling you because you're an admin ^-^ UmeChan08 10:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Theme Your directions are a bit confusing, you should tell me the color rather than where it's placed in the options. Also for the background, I would rather use just a color or a simple pattern, basically something that will load instantly even on slow connections. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *You could try finding a soccer ball pattern or something? And sure, you can do that. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, real life has been crazy lately. Being a responsible adult isn't fun at all :( --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Kiyama Hiroto Hello, Mizuki, I just want to tell you, there a trivia in Kiyama Hiroto page that go like this *Because of the sentence: "I'm in love, Endou-kun... with those eyes of yours" ("Suki dayo, Endou-kun... kimi no sono me") he said during episode 45, some people think he has a crush on Endou. I don't think it necessary trivia and I've been delete it for many times but an unknown wikia contributor just add it again and again... :( Can you do something about it... Thank You.. :) mia25_sha 13:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha... Okay... Thanks a lot... What a creepy human(don't know male or female)... XD mia25_sha 13:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page... HEY!!!! So... You must know AdventureWriter just added that new portal thingy on the Main Page right?? I was asking him her something about improving that stuff... since she didnt reply... And I my patient can take it anymore... Can I fix that thing...??? Cause I already do once in the other language Wikia of Inazuma.. I could send you the preview if you like? I'd look like this: Hope you'll review this soon! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) o_O Hi, Mizuki, just want to ask, is it logical to put *He has a '''black hair. instead of *He has black hair. I think it's kinda weird, it's like he have only a single hair. Thank You... :) mia25_sha 01:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: 24 (GO) Sorry, I also don't know and currently looking for it... If you find, could you please tell me... I tell you if I found it... mia25_sha 12:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, thanks a lot... XD mia25_sha 14:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um... Yes, you can see the episode here : http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/rMrnIsw4huc/ But it's in bad quality x) Torch92 13:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Gouenji Since subs for InaGO seems to be coming out pretty fast, I say we wait for them to be out for the episode as to avoid major spoilers for some users, then the pages should be united and a redirect placed on Ishido's page. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido... Is Ishido...really....Gouenji O___O Then, he has hit my favorite list up high O__O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) At last, one of my theories where correct XD That was the best plot twist i'm waiting....i'm watching the episode right now and poor Endou O___O Gouenji became an antagonist O___O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i know XD alsot he part with KAriya Masaki LOL XD Now the question is, how did Gouenji become a bad guy? XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) A very possible theory XD I badly want to know why XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD I think someone possesed Gouenji O___O The anime has become amazing! XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait- Um... what do you put on a page to have the 'stub' logo thingy text on it? UmeChan08 09:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Urgent: Fanart thingy... Can you please review these '''3 duplicated files? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Atsuya.jpg http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:109126.jpg http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ggggfg.jpg Three of those are duplicated... One of those is posted in the Fubuki Atsuya. I don't know whether it's fanart are not...So I can delete it... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Portal I can change the color anytime so it would be a problem... :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:About Fanart Ah, how did I miss that? Well, thanks for answering that question. A category for userpage fanart would also be useful, it seems... Blazaking 17:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) >_< Hello, Mizuki, just want to inform you there one user, he always delete important pictures from pages especially stub pages that need more information... I don't know what wrong with him but he really get in my nerves >_< ... me, Torch92 hed been undo his revision... and also I've seen Treite upload back the pictures he deleted... His username is Gugo500... Please... do something about him... Thank You... :) mia25_sha 04:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah... Thanks... I see he really have problem... He use his own language here... If you want to work on places that involves people from all over the country... learn ENGLISH >_< ... My english not that good... at least I know I can't use Malay here... Thanks again... XDD mia25_sha 05:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You Philippines right... I don't quite sure... I heard Philippines can speak Eglish fluently... That awesome... I only know basic Japanese... XDD mia25_sha 05:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ooo... Really... Okay... at least I know you friendly... and you from Asia... XD mia25_sha 06:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) haha... yeah... your username... your page filled with some Japanese word... mia25_sha 06:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Headings and etc.... I just recently noticed.......I have 50 headings in my talk page already XD I'm going for 70 heading before i archive it :P Getting back....... I can't believe Gouenji is now an antagonist O___O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep, actually in other wiki's they wait till they reach 100 headings O___O getting back again, let's wait for Fubuki XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah XD Could you tell me the whole plot of it after you watch it and also the plot of ep 127? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) o_O Hi, Mizuki, just want to inform you there a page called NEW Genesis that just created by a new wikia contributor and I don't think it necessary... Thank You... :)mia25_sha 16:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Seems like you found him... XD and this user: Angelito96, she/he edit the hissatsu page, the eng dub name, she change it with Italian(I think) dub name... and again I complain to you, hehe, sorry... :) mia25_sha 16:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) haha... Thanks a lot... XDDmia25_sha 16:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Next Guessing on Tobitaka next to appear :P I wanna see him as a master chef! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No :P Anyways, it's either Kiyama, Midorikawa or Tobitaka that will appear next since thinking about it....they're the most possible since Kazemaru and the others will instead appear in the movie.... ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha Xd I wanna see Midorikawa too.... I wonder if Toramaru teamed up with Tobitaka in a shop XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Random Pop Heyo~ I see HAYATO-samaaaaaaaa~ It's randomly say 'hi!' day~ ~smiling days~ の ライザ 12:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just glad Syo-chan doesn't die in that plane of because of his condition~ I still haven't passed Masato's route in REPEAT, so I can't ruin my arrangement for the game. Agh. I kinda fear how Masato smiles in REPEAT. Creepy. o.O xD And I don't really like how Syo's design changed... for some reason. But Otoya looked so shiny! neat and much better with the CG~ :3 ~smiling days~ の ライザ 03:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 26 Just watched episode 26, i feel sorry for Fubuki and Yukimura >_> --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Repeat CG Really? *O* Do you have a link or something, or can you upload it somewhere besides (not allowed, I know) and send me the link? It's either that the anime style you were talking about was the original original ''version, the one that came first, before Sweet Serenade and Amas/zing Aria. REPEAT was just an "amped" version of the original, where the CGs are improved and better drawn, as well as the characters though I don't like Syo that much there. He's so skinny...:/. Anyways, out~ [[User:RaiShuuya10|~smile days~'']] の ライザ 05:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The one on sandeian ''(http://sandeian.wordpress.com/2010/09/25/otome-game-review-uta-no-prince-sama%E2%99%AA/) is the ''original ''version of UtaPri. The one on ''fanpop is the REPEAT CG~ I'm currently playing the Sweet Serenade, and I'm now stuck at Tokiya's route. (*fangasm*). ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 05:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I heard about that too~ Though there are no new follow-up news on the otome game for InaIre, though I am excited how they'll turn it into otome without losing the soccer factor. :3 ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 07:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I suppose it'll be the otome type where you choose your target early on in the game, like UtaPri. I do wish you could have your own choice of character too, but if it comes down to choosing, I'd rather have Aki be the same girl. I don't know, I just like her and Haruna out of all the girls. Anyways, heck yes ''for Mamoru being in on the otome-seiyuu voice trap! '''INAZUMA ELEVEN IS A SEIYUU GOLD MINE! '''I personally want to hear Kidou/''Yocchin ''no soccer baka try using his cracky-Bossun-ish voice, because I find it awesome and lots more lovable than that of Kidou's. xD I heck wanna hear '''HIROSHIMONOHIROSHIMONO '''on a ''Handa Shin'ichi ''or ''Fideo ''route, that's for sure. And I won't ever deny that hearing Nojima Hirofumi again on an otome game (tried to play Nanatsuiro Drops before completely dropping it once I did Sumomo) - voice trap!. And I am having fun ranting. Just let me keep talking, please? xD AND' GIVE ME KAJI YUKI AND I'LL BE HAPPY WITH THE REST OF MY SEIYUU CHOICES. Though there are several others I would've loved to hear, like Fukuyama Jun. Now my brain is overloaded wit fantasies of Hiro Shimono... I need to watch one of his anime now. ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 08:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) HOORAH ''for Bosshuton!! xDDDDD And I want Shimono Hiro the most. :3 MOST. xD I am also listening to Mamo... for some reason, I'm not a fan of Mamo-tan's voice in UtaPri. It's not my type. -.- I would much rather love the Fubuki type of voice. =3 And ''yes for the new character. While we're on the topic of otome, which type of InaIre boy will you go after, basing on what we already have (seiyuu bias aside, of course)? Also, favorite UtaPri partner, still seiyuu bias aside? I dunno, I'm just curious or maybe this is the boredom kicking in, since I'm MUTILATING Syo. xD ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 09:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, good choice with Kidou. So, all seiyuu bias aside, InaIre would be Handa Shin'ichi and Fubuki Shirou. (That's still seiyuu bias aside, yo! xD) I like the air of innocence those two have, and really... I don't know. I liked Handa before Hiro anyways. The thing is if Handa's character would be discussed more into the series is that I'll grow to love him much earlier than I loved Gouenji. =3 Fubuki is just adorable to a strong point. For UtaPri, I liked Otoya most. The athlete who is tolerant with innocence ''if I'm right with the description the game gave him (after all those transitions, how can I not memorize that? ''How dare they say Syo is egotistical!? xD ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 09:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Syo'' is'' an ore-sama, always referring to me my player with'' omae! and the uncommon ba-ka!'' and after you get pass the turning point (capture complete? xD) he calls you something that sounds like ai wo ''to me. (I couldn't read the dialog since I'm always obsessing over the voice instead (let me just try and find somewhere he calls me that on SS.) So, in essence, since I got attracted (and I laughed at, really) at Gouenji's hair... we're attracted to weirdos? xD That makes sense in my case. xD [[User:RaiShuuya10|~smile days~'']] の ライザ 10:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL, it's true most of them refer to themselves as ore and omae, and it exceeds those who speak in boku and kimi, but the honorific at the end counts too. Without the sama, it sounds just as fine as boku. :D But Syo is the only ''ochibi-prince-sama for me! Other than Hiro-nii in my avatar of course, but that doesn't count. xD (On the avatar... Kaji was a princess! xD) SPREAD THE LOVE FOR WEIRDOS. ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 10:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okie! *hugs* Bai-bai! ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 11:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Please add my language! Hey... Long time no.... Leave a Message at a Talk page :D! So... I was wondering if you could add our langauge Inazuma Eleven link into the bottom of the Main Page like Português and Italiano did? And It's GROWING LARGER!! Check it out if you want! :D The language is : Vi which is Vietnamese The link to the language's wiki is: http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Main-Page Khoi98talk''-'''YouTube 14:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait... The...Hold it/.... Im not OFFICIALL yet.... She (Genda) didn't confirm it yet... Thanks anyway... I'll ask Genda by mail... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 06:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) re:chat Yep, the chat isn't working for me also >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 04:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that was announced.... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 06:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Amazon River Wave Hey, Mizuki-senpai~ For some reason, the Amazon River Wave ''page redirects to the ''Hissatsu Tactics page, but Amazon river Wave ''goes to the actual tactic page. Just needed some admin help with this. ''Merci beaucoup, ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 10:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hai hai, senpai. Thanks anyways. :))) (MORE HAYATO-SAMAAAAA) Merci beaucoup, ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 12:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Language 2 Hey!!! Thank you so much helping me out... I finally had been approved for being a official admin for this wiki! Yay And also... Genda approve to add my language... And... I saw someone has problem with adding language there (cause I looked up the history). So can you please help me out? I'll leave you will the picture of the approving email. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!! very much! Hmm... Take your time... It's not really compulsary...!! I'll try my best on the admin job!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goin' to Japan Oh, me too. I just want to be able to see Japan for itself. Maybe visit some historical sites like Hiroshima or the cranes... Ah, I wanna see the cranes. And sakura of course. And the food~ I just don't want takoyaki for some reason. I don't like the way it slithers down my throat. 0_____________0 But randomness aside... I wanna play UtaPri REPEAT so desperately... UWAAAAAAH. School came to soon. ;A; (Okay, Atsushi Abe is making me better... sing moah.) Seriously need to listen to real J-Pop and not anime, but oh welllll~ I get to hear seiyuu more than singers because they are awemawaii. :))) So how's life doing for you? Mine is so hard. I'm gonna have to find out the results of the NCAEs sooner or later, and I don't even know what course I'll be taking in college. BLEH. Okay, too personal, but there's nothing you can do about my hyperness now that I've gotten home from school and fansessing over ATSUSHI ABE~! Ah, wait, now it's G.Addict - no, ShimoKaji. (#seiyuu overload). Talking too much. くちびるbutterfly by MAMORU MIYANO (真守 宮野) Kya! I keep forgetting to ask what year you're in in highschool. (Rai-chan is very very forgetful at some points...) I know what you mean about the so many stuff. My brain already feels like it's being overloaded with new topics, and I have an IP to take care of. And to think I was kinda excited how a thesis works... never mind. ;___; Ah, a sports competition? The house thing sounds really kakkoii''~smile days~'' の ライザ nya. I remember how we used to get seperated by colors when we were kids too... Now we just compete against other years. GO RAVENNA! Though admittedly I'm not into sports... heck, whenever our class' boys basketball team has a game, I don't watch. I just really don't feel it... Meh. I'm more into chess, games of the generals and this sudoku-like game called, eh, what was it? Kakkuro? Yeah, sumthing like that. It's fun - that, and I'm forced to play it coz' I'm a Math Club member... I don't really see why I have to learn stuff like how to complete the Tower of Hanoi in the that club or anything, but it's really fun. :))) THAT'S SO COOL OF YOUUU!!! 'I've never been outside the country except Hong Kong. ラッキー! 'Fly by YUKI KAJI (裕貴 梶) That's so cool nee~ :333 *O* Oh, a sophie. :D Okai. I keep thinking we're the same level... and that you took the NCAEs too. xD Gomenashai. Our assembly hall is a basketball court too. ^^;; And speaking of which, a classmate of mine just got another major offense. Geez. Poor guy. Our school is more on the academic side - they can cancel the cheering competition if the students have poor grades, and they can pull you out of the teams for interschool games if your grades are going below 80. (I don't like joining teams... xD So I am good~) I remember our old UN Club... Our teacher left for some reason. I liked her very much. ;A; New World by ATSUSHI ABE (敦 阿部) The Aoi trivia Hi there! Well, actually, did Aoi actually joined Raimon because of Tenma, since he saved her from an angry dog? It may be possibe that Aoi have feelings for Tenma, but it's pretty much obvious that they only have a friendly relationship... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Endou!!!! he just left Raimon O_O that suprised me, i think he might go spying on fifth sectr and stalk ishido XD Though, Raimon is gonna have hard time, Kidou looks like they're pushing them XD and Tobitaka's back!!!! XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yoroshiku~ Konnichiwa! ^^ I see you're a fan of Kidou XD I think he's slightly cute when he takes his googles off o_o My fave is Midorikawa, your no.6...and the weird part is my no.1 and 2 are both from Aliea Academy (my no.2 is Suzuno) XD Are you an author on fanfiction? o_o I hope you don't mind my asking and stuff...(I'm a bit less socialized person) and a bit newbie on Inazuma Eleven wikia...(okay, maybe not) Sayonara, mata ne ^^ ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 05:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Midorikawa Fan Reply Thx for the reply...I don't mind if u reply late, cuz that's how I can be to sometimes ^^" I'm also an author at fanfiction...my pen name is SuzuRyuuji. But I write mostly Indonesian fics -- Ja ne~ ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 05:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The Background for Da Wiki OK!!!! But I think here are the smallest requirements for the backgrounds: *Not just one character in the BG *Not to colorful... Cause it'll blind everyone's eye *Abosulutely must be official arts Still... I don't know yet.... But my language's IE wiki use the snowing GIF for background cause it's winter XD! AH!!!!! Maybe... You remember the part between the break in episodes!!!! No.... wait... no... it's just Endou... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 11:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah... You noticed the background of the panel in the theme (where Endou face is)... It's this one... It took me lots of time to delete the unused part... Which came me up with.... You remember there's a official arts of each character (when they're in Inaz Jap) each one... I think we can cut off the white background and put 'em together... Some basic color if you want.... Orange!! LOL... Who chose that color anyway? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) When were you became an admin?? :D??? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) So it was somewhere near Jan 2011 then... Eh hem... About the background again? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The background look's good and yeah! I like black background and white text too... It SAVES ENERGY! GO GREEN! And... It's not that much colorful... What I think is color full is too many solid colors in one picture... and... I noticed you're using a Mac Book computer or any laptop with Macintosh OS... And using Safari.. ?? Just my guess Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I suggest you send her an email... It'll be faster since I noticed her replying my emails very fast Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Umm... right then... I'm making an AMV for celebrating the 100 subs.... And... LOL just found out that Fire Tornado has no video section (since I was looking for the clip)! XDD Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I got it from Lolibaka.com. If you were in one of the groups on fb, I'll just post it there. Y'know, the groups in fb known on ff.net? If you did, then your in luck. I'll post it whenever I get a chance online. IAmEverLastingFriend 15:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC)IAmEverLastingFriend Really? Sorry about that. I'll just make it my profile pic on ff.net. Don't worry about it. I'll do that when I get the chance to do so. :3 IAmEverLastingFriend 16:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It's inazumanarutocrossoverfan999. Just look for me. Sorry if I really haven't posted anything yet. I have a short schedule on the computer. >.< IAmEverLastingFriend 16:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Don't worry about the picture. I'll post it whenever I have free time on Monday. :) IAmEverLastingFriend 16:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) re: Theme The theme looks quite okay to me. Would you mind if I wrote a blog entry about it to see if any user has any more input on it? Then we can change it :) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) User Name I see you changed your user name. ^_^ I'm just randomly stopping by. Christel.Amadora Exile! Aphrodi Sadly, he is XD And.... i thought he was with Korea? O__O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea also XD Got a new theory for Gouenji becoming Ishido XD Also, the unknown man looks like Kenzaki O__O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD He might have come back to try and take..... revenge!!! XD P.s. im planning to create a fanfic about KogureXHaruna :D --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) About Section break About new DIV STYLE. You know the section divider in the main page like this How would you like to change it to look to something like this? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) HUH?? I don't see any catch phrase in the stubs there??? Again... I can change the color ANYTIME! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Did Genda approve the new background, look yet?? !!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 05:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC)- Oh OK! We betta create a blog soon... But You would find an extension that can capture a whole page Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC)-- ovo.... I am intending to change my user name on Wikia.,... Should I?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mizuki. Thanks for helping me with my user page. Garchopex 04:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapter 3 is out! Ehehehe..... I've got chapter 3 of my fanfic now XD Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7523219/3/The_Generation_Battle Read and review XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD, tell me what you think XD Also, I've got a newer fanfic, it would probably show after 30 minutes or so.... it shows Tenma becoming a SEED XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:New fanfic TADA!!! Get ready to see Tenma as a SEED XD Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7569235/1/A_Dark_Wind --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha XD I'm being so mean to Tenma in that fanfic XD I just thought that what if Tenma became a SEED, and later i got more ideas and it became a fanfic XD Ehehehe..... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:TActic Yep, i think it was allowed later on.... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD Who is actually an antagonist.... AGAIN XD I gotta say, i'm wondering why Hijikata is in Team Masato....? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL?! Just like Megane?! XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC) But that's what makes the anime worthwhile XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Random Moment of Happiness~! Just popping by to say that I've finally unlocked Syo's route on the REPEAT gameeee!!! I am extremely hyped up~ xD LOL. I wish... Still can't play until this weekend, or unless I win the debate tomorrow -.-. Do you think Israel should go to Pakistan? 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10| smile days ]] 22 November 2011, 09:10 09:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) More or less. The UN are the ones who vote where Israel goes to - if we win the first game, we'll be discussing this topic for the finals on the agree ''that Israel must go to Pakistan for the sake of peace in the Middle East! side. BUT I'M PRO-ISRAEL, DANG IT!!' 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10| smile days ]] 09:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll need all the luck I can get. -____-;;; I just got chosen and agreed to go with it because whoever wins will get exempted with perfect scores in the third-quarter finals for World History/AP. 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10| Love→Go→Round ]] 09:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Three others. But the mike has to go around the debaters. ~_~ 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10| Love→Go→Round ]] 09:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Urgent Hi Muzuki, I'm really panic right now.... I'm gonna disconnect this wiki to other wikis and the about.me page so nobody won't find me there... The reason is I'm currently in a Wiki War (which also affect other social networks)... It started when an appropriate wiki, our community on other wiki found it. We send a letter to Wikia to request to delete it... Now... They revenge... I won't be online for days... But I'll have a few small edits.. :( Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 11:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm... yeah ..It;s kinda... like a war... we get... affected... You can see that I changed my Signature so they won;t spam my talk page or YouTube..:(. Khoi98 14:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pasta Have you watched ep 29 yet? It's so funny! Tenma asked what is Italy like, then Nishiki replied with saying PASTA! XD Anyways, updated my fanfic XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Saw the pic XD Liked how he had roses and chocolates XD Nice one!:D --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 00:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe.... he has met him O___O I wanna know >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, i wonder how Tsurugi and the others would react if they saw the FFI tapes of the matches of Inazuma Japan? Ehehehehe...... I think that Tsurugi and the others might faint XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 04:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thinks of a reaction...... Well..... do you think in the near other episodes, they will know it? Too much suspense and plot twist >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) He probably won't appear in the movie in young form, since it would shock Gouenji O___O Ishido: What the..... why is my younger version here? Gouenji: wait..... you're freaking me 10 years after?! Who the heck did my hair?! Older Endou: welcome to the sad 10 years after, full of plot twist and suspense...... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 04:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD That's so freaking funny! Hmm.......... I also thought of an epic match of both older gouenji and older endou fight with their keshin O___O what if that happens in the movie? O___O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!! URGENT Help/.// A person is faking me because of the problem I said lately... He's currently screw up this wiki... I don't know how they found me here... It's khoi1998... The person is blocked... But I currently can't delete images because I am at school... I may can delete at.. home... CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME... This is urgent... 10:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) You know... I feel like crying... that CRAZY person attacked the wiki... and I'm the only one online and I can't do anything... I take the IP address ... there about 10 IP address... I don't know if it help... mia25_sha 11:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... First of all, sorry for what I done at your talkpage... Do you want their IP address?mia25_sha 01:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Luv yr fanfic stories You really know what to write. And you dialog things about your fav I.E. charaters are awesome! =D 10:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you!! (I'm replying here because I don't think there's anywhere else to reply through)!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 03:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So true. XD About the Midorikawa being a secretary, I seriously wanted to throw up when I read that. 08:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well... Midorikawa IS apparently going to be a secretary (got it off one of the pages here) (replying here cause I don't know where else to reply) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) He is huh. I totally love "Restoration: Mission X"! 10:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Really you do? Wow, thanks! Just wondering, are you one of the reviewers at my story? O.o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not. I didn't register. But I so luv the story. there has been a whole lot of kissing in the story. i was like this: O_O 01:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ooh... I'm sorry about that XDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 04:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh I don't mind too much. Could you update you stories? Restoration Mission X, Voice of Snow ans Snow Child. Arigto! 09:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gouenji thumb|200px|leftGOSH >_> I was searching in youtube, then i saw this video, a tribute for Gouenji, and,., I almost cried >_> WHY GOUENJI?! Why did he became IShido >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 01:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep..... it's still hard to move on........ >_> (AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) So wait....... what?! Im now pressured to finish my fanfics >_> That reminds me....... i hope they'll show a scene of the wedding of Endou and Natsumi XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 03:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) UtanoPri Emulator? Naw, I actually use my PSP for all my Uta no Prince-sama games. :)) Meaning Sweet Serenade, REPEAT and MUSIC are in my PSP original. ^^ PS. I just downloaded Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (yep, a recently released game right next to DEBUT)~ EVEN THE MAJI LOVE SONGS ARE AVAILABLE TO PLAY - well, actually, playing the rhythm is the only thing you do in Uta☆Pri♪ MUSIC, but still. :D OTOKOGI ZENKAI Go!Faito! 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』（//ˇ◡ˇ//） ヒロ 08:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Lucian Bees? MAKE SURE TO PLAY KAJI YUKI'S ROUTE FOR ME!!! Shinkirou IN THE DARK... ''huh... now it's playing on my iTunes. KATORU! >< 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』（//ˇ◡ˇ//） ヒロ 13:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ie GO trailer Yes, it is a new trailer ;) You can found it on Level5ch youtube account ^^ Torch92 14:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ep 32 Did you see the ep preview for ep 32? It shows Shindou with Tenma and Shinsuke...... Why do i have a feeling that he's gonna be injured soon enough just like in the trailer? O_O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know >_> Gouenji! Come back xD I wanna see what happens next, and i gotta agree with some other users, the IE GO is getting tragic XD (P.S. Letter Bee reverse is gonna show up soon in Animax :D) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lucian Bee's YEY~! HAVE FUN!!! Now I'm off to listen to G.Addict~ OHGAWD, Kacchan. >< That's one hell of a voice. Abecchi, I REALLY REALLY REALLY love you now!! Terashii, how come you sound like Otoya? XD ''Finally unlocked all of the MAJI LOVE 1000% songs on Uta no Prince-sama MUSIC. ''Have you decided which UtaPri game you'll be getting? :3 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』（//ˇ◡ˇ//） ヒロ 09:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, REPEAT, huh? Good choice! The CGs are pure WOW. >:D Wouldn't be easier to just download the games instead of buying them? Just saying... I mean, there aren't much first-order goodies available by now. Er, I dunno. I'm not sure on Tsukimiya-san's route, but it would be fun to try and see how Nakamura Yuuichi-san sounds here~ I'm still on Syo Kurusu-route hold because exams are-a-comin'. After that, I'll have to finish Masato and Ren's route before I ''might ''just unlock Seshiru Cecil. Though yes, the teacher's routes are available for conquest in REPEAT - though... yeah... I wanna see what Shining-san looks like as a kid. XD Nyaaaa~! I wish we could play Kaoru's route too, but Broccoli won't let us. >< How cheap. Well, I'm off to find a way to unlock the alternate songs for Uta☆Pri♪ MUSIC... Why won't you let me unlock you~?! 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』（//ˇ◡ˇ//） ☆ 11:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) If you'll be using an actual PSP, you have to unzip the whole file and make sure you get an ISO or winRAR file that's a lil' bit bigger than one gigabyte. Plug your PSP in and transfer the game file to the ISO folder and pray to every music and game god that it will work. That's what I did, and it worked three times. XD And for a fact, I've waited a grand total of a little less than 48 hours for all of the UtaPri games I have now to be downloaded. How dedicated I am. X3 SAOTOMEEEEEE!! His voice is just a little bit of a turnoff. XDD Also, I NEVER want to see him shirtless EVER AGAIN. I've already spent several minutes marvelling at how fat he is. LMFAO. 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』（//ˇ◡ˇ//） ☆ 13:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Pro League? Just wondering, if Gouenji, Kazemaru and Kabeyama where all from the Italian soccer pro league (as shown that they wore the same suit in the leaked photo), why isn't Endou there? I think that he might not have joined the Italian Soccer League. O_O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep >_> I hate that character more than Garshield >_> Also, how's the theme design doing? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Awww....... >_> I'm planning to ask a spotlight one more time, either this december or january >_> But with the current number of stubs... it might be on january >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ep 32 Hey, what if ep 32 is the episode where Endou calls Raimon to attack Fifth Sector, and when they reach the top, they see a one on one match of Endou Vs. Gouenji?! (Remember the Rumors blog?) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for it also XD All we can do now.... is wait? XD Hmm.... hey how about you? What do you think most would react if they reveal Ishido's real identity. --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen the end of Ep 32? Endou just earned more hot points XD Though, i don't think Tsurugi would faint over knowing that Gouenji was Ishido XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Saotome and Lucian Bee's KATORU! You little adorable, Kaji Yuki - ''why does Kaji Yuki get so much otome games? ''Raizza-chan now wants Moujyuutsukai to Ouji-sama. How prince-y I've become. XD Fat Saotome. I'll never get that image out of my mind... ever. Saotome and Lucian Bee's KATORU! You little adorable, Kaji Yuki - ''why does Kaji Yuki get so much otome games? ''Raizza-chan now wants Moujyuutsukai to Ouji-sama. How prince-y I've become. XD Fat Saotome. I'll never get that image out of my mind... ever. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|⊱'約束のReunion'⊰]] [[User talk:Raizza_Shimono|♥ '''Always with You']] 05:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fire!!! thumb|200px|leftYOU GOTTA SEE THIS VIDEO!!!! Gouenji... using Fire Tornado!!!! O_O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 07:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Stupid and annoying Tenma trying to understand what he can't understand. Pretty typical for him. Solomon585858, 11:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) GO series Yes I hate GO series and most of all Tenma. XD 16:14, 17.12.2011 Solomon585858 Re:Ending Just wondering.... the ending of IE GO... is a bit.... hard to understand in the game O_O So..... Senguuji Daigo became a good guy and Gouenji also? And..... that was it? O_O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 03:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) IE SPANISH WIKI!!!!! Xd Hey!!! Sorry about the code error.... It happens when I edit on phone... And yeah!! Your mom's friend is so so so COOL! and AWESOME!!!! No... It's ok... I always spam my own email box... Don't worry...! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 05:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC)-- Ummm... Should we get back on the Designing problem again?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah... Right... I forgot... XD... So.... Your mother's friend knew you love Inazuma?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC)- oh... I am afraid to tell people about I love anime/manga cause Inazuma Eleven is actually the first anime I follow and love... But not the first manga... Xd... I don't even want my parents to know I love them... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Moujuutsukai to Ouji-sama - literally, the beast-master and prince, by otomate. (forgot there was no 'y' in moujuutsukai). I found it when I was randomly reading through an otome blog - that, and both Kaji Yuki and Shimono Hiro have roles in it, and in this one wonderful promotional picture, they show the awesomeness of the RADIOMISTY pair. X3 [[User:Raizza_Shimono|⊱'約束のReunion'⊰]] [[User talk:Raizza_Shimono|♥ Always with You]] 09:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I definitely now want to see an upcoming SEASON 2 for IE GO!!! I wanna see if Taiyou is still alive >_> Also, I wanna see Yukimura and Kishiba more XD (Though I hope it's not the Holy Road International YET) since if that was the next season, that would mean the end of IE GO and no season 3 >_> The creators of IE GO must hurry >_> Taiyou!!!!! I WANNA SEE HIM JOIN RAIMON!!!!! (And if ever possible, Yukimura also XD) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 13:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) TAIYOU!!!!!!! >_> BE ALIVE!!!!!! I wanna see some Kidou goggles moment also again XD And I wanna see Ishido--er.... I meant Gouenji moments again XD (It's official, Gouenji is gonna stay on that hairstyle O___O) Is he gonna change his hairstyle or not? Because it seems like he won't.... >_> (Then again... he was hot in that hairstlye XD) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 13:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re IE GO 2 SECOND SEASON?!!!!! YESS!!!!! (I can guess right now XD) It's either keshins take control of their repective persons or they're gonna fight spirits now XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 23:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Analize Yep, XD Though, let's analize XD judging that it is one year after, that could mean that Sangoku, Kurumada and the other 3rd years have already graduated, which means the possibility of new members joining Raimon. Also, this would make the others advance 1 year in their school, which makes..... Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi and Masaki as 2nd years, and the other former 2nd years.... as 3rd years? That would give a big chance of new members joining.... (Yes, I hope Yukimura, Kishibe, Miyabano and Taiyou join Raimon XD) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm..... I think the first season will end around episode 60+, since the second season of IE ended around 60+, so basically, the timespan between 1st and 2nd season of IE was made longer in IE GO, which means.... WE HAVE MORE EPISODES!!!! (YAY!) The only thing, is that... If it is "darker" expect to see some members turn into like "Dark Emperors" AGAIN >_> If you think about it, which members would be turned to Dark Emperors Remastered LOL XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 11:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...... I don't think it's possible for Kazemaru being the coach for Dark Emperors >_< But other than Kirino and Hayami who else? 9 members left to choose? XD (for some reason, I wanna see Shindou in Dark Emperors XD) Also, i think Tsurugi yuuichi's injuries probably have healed after 1 year has passed (that means he might join Raimon also! YAY!) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 11:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Pre.... ordering?!!! From Japan?!!!! O____O Woww....... (I wanna see Shindou in Dark Emperors form XD) Other than that, it seems some new members will join Raimon since Tenma will see a new person under.... a tree?! O___O I just hope to see what happens next!!!! C'mon! Give me ideas for new members of Dark emperors XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 11:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) MtOS That's it~ Everybody just LOVES those two, and MtOS gave me two character songs to obsess over. And why does Shimono Hiro have two characters associated with violins? ''(nods-nods) People make the connection, nee, Rushia? Syo? Oh, gods, ALONE-NII-SAN, that's right. XD So, instead, let's relate him to ''Engrish ''speaking characters - Syo, Fidio, and company. Oh, and Ken Robbins because I simply love every single blonde Hiro-nii does. xD (Which reminds me . . .''how really really DARK your character songs is, Alone. Why couldn't it be like Yato's? Abe Atsushi ftw.) Of course, Erik is wonderfully cute as well, 'specially his little crying self (and piano-lin playing ftw). XD Be a man for Tiana me, Erik. Lucia, as for you, just stop letting pride take over. It's okay if you can't cook, yo. :))) Tiana I still love you even if you can't eat sweets. Tsundere done by Hiro-nii are awesome. And speaking of which, have you listened to Silvio's song? Silvio/Terashima Takuma used the Otoya-like voice here, so *O*. hello again wwww. PS. FINALLY! FINALLY! AFTER 26 RETRIES OF OTOKOGI ZENKAI GO! FIGHT!! LEVEL 1 HARD AND MUCH MORE THAT I HAVEN'T RECORDED/FINISHED, I GOT THE '''S RANKING'!! THIS CALLS FOR SOME CELEBRATION, NYAAAA!'' Yes, Terashii being low and Mamo being high is really one heck of a turnoff for characters like Otoya and Tokiya respectively . . . nyaa. Suzumura Ken'ichi is now my new Mamo. :)) SHINPURU NA MIRAI~ hello again, yep. :D I downloded tthe character song album for those three only - among others where I always go overboard, like downloading a 7-song album just for one song (and its off-vocal) (but it's Shimono Hiro we're talking about, so it's only natural fer me. XD) What's truly a pain is the Q&A and the fill-in-the-blanks mini-games in UtaPri. XD I have to guess for the Q&As and look up the original JP lyrics for the fill-in-the-blanks. The rythym games are easy enough to do - but requires a lotta skill. But it's okay because you don't need to be able to read Japanese to play the rhythm games. XD Re:Manga LOL XD You're in love with the manga?! XD I think the manga designs where made to be too cute XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 03:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... i think we should wait for further confirmation if that is his seiyuu XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 04:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Birthday!!! December 21? It happens to be December 21 here in the Philippines. So... Happy Birthday!! (whoops!! forgot the signature... Sorry about that...) [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 00:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday Mizuki! [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 04:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:B-day! HAAAAAPPPPYYY BIRRRTHHHDAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 04:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Mizuki-san!! Happy Birthday!! HirotoisLOVE Awesome Bishounens are the BEST~~ 04:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) New Game + SuzuKen + BAASUDEI!! おたんじょびおめでとう! First off . . . HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIZUKI RAIMON-SAN! Many happy returns~ Secondly, yes, Suzumura Ken'ichi is ''married, just announced that August 8 this year. Dang. XD I still remember because I found out during my birthday. XD Thirdly, yes, on March 22, 2012, '''Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ DEBUT' will be released. Once someone after that will make it available for download, and I find a good summary and when half-a gets a walkthrough done, I'll play it seriously. ;D And I effing want this now. >///< Look, it's cute and delicious and utterly Syo-Tsuki. X3 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10| Love your true self as it is!]] ☆ 04:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Otanjoubi Omedetou~! Otanjoubi Omedetou, oretachi Inazuma Irebun wiki no admin~! Sapphirez 05:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha, that's alright. XD I was bored so I decided to put so many HTML codes. XD It was ''supposed to be in the UtaPri colors... but I was lazy enough to NOT search their official colors. XD Yes, gods, I want that too. Little ''PIYOMO ''on top - it must be Natsuki - though not publically known, . XD I also want the official T-shirt of Syo/Natsuki, as well as the Prince-charm Syo, but I can't keep wanting everything knowing I'll probably never get them. XD :'{ I am officially obsessed over every single otome character of Shimono Hiro's especially Lucia, Syo and . . . hurrr, I forgot his character in Azusa again. The one who draws manga. Who the heck was he again? He was a megane too. XD 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10| '''Why don't you believe in yourself?']] ☆ 06:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Today is your birthday right? so HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZUKI :) Garchopex 06:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) This is a happy birthday message. Late? Happy Birthday! (late 1 day) OW.... I didn't know it's your birthday until this guy ↑ up here ↑ leave a comment... There's also another late thing... I think Genda is too busy that she didn't reply my email about the thingy about re-designing the web... BTW, Did your mother's friend gave you the candy because of your birthday? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) She's making me afraid of being an adult.. O.O!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Confused with FA? Yoppu Mizuki-chan~! I wanna ask about the fanart. Well, more like I'm still confused with the rules. Can we upload fanart? And how much can it be? Of course, I'll upload fanart I drew myself. Mostly, I put them in my Tumblr. Sapphirez 05:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) For now, let's stick to 1 fanart per week. When we wanted to upload another fanart (not in the same week), do we still need to replace the previous image or not? And when you said we need to replace the previous fanart, do you mean if we don't want that fanart or did you mean if we're going to upload another fanart in the same week? Sapphirez 06:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) About Trivia @ Amemiya Taiyou About Trivia at the page... I think the section Trivia at the page Amemiya Taiyou has a little problem about relationships stuffs... Please check 'em if they're verified or not... Cause I didn't watch go lately... REALLY LATELY!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) "Also his attitude towards Tenma is pretty much like Hiroto to Endou. *However he is shown to be more closer to Tenma than Hiroto to Endou." Hmm... I see... The relationships doesnt need to be compare like that... I mean... I can say... He's shown to be more closer to ... Shindou... than Fubuki to Geounji??? Like that? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's 1 hours here till Christmas... BTW... Merrry ChristMAS!!! !!! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC)" 55 minutes more... Well then...: Meri kurisumasu! ... LOl.. Auto shutdown.. just shutdowned my PC... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 16:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:MAANGGAAAA! Wahh! So unfair :P You better can them and post them :P --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you can add it XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Got anything for the New Year.??? I was bored.... And how was Christmas??... I am worrying about Genda... Urhg.... I wonder what keeps her from the Internet... And... Got any gifts? [[User:khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] Twitter 13:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OOO... You're lucky that your country sells Japanese Merchandise a lot... Mine ... Not much... Just popular anime/manga... Or you have to buy them online...Wow... I don't really feel like downloading Adobe Photoshop because it's heavy... And I'm not really a professional to use it.. XD... Just an amatuer so I use Paint.NET [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 14:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL... I totally forgot about your message... I know you sent me.. I refreshed the page... But I left it there and do something else... Silly me! XD Holiday where? Japan? I see you wanna take previews and not scanning because it would break the merchandise books?[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 14:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I think so too! The best way is to buy 2 books.. One for scan and one for read... But that... costs money more.. LOL... We're not that crazy.. $.$ [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 14:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *being pissed because can't buy merchandises* ... Oh well... It;s night here now... G'night... I bet it's nearly bitnight at yurs... [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 14:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) A different subject Oh... Hey..Hi! HI! Thanks whoever added my name to the community message... And another thing I'd like to ask you here is... Can I create a MediaWiki page... Or... tag ... Those two are related together... Just wanna ask... [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 13:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Ok... I see... I was afrad too cause this MediaWiki page works same like Subpages for archiving talk pages --> It's a personal page... MediaWiki can contain HTML codes... What so ever... I'll ask AdventureWriter.. Thanks anyway.. [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 06:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ai ya... My PC blocked your blog... My parents installed the thingy so that I can't access to mature content pages.. But it sometimes gets stupid... I'll see it when I'm at grandma's house..[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 15:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) WOW! you draw with markers?? I can't even draws!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ... Wee... MarkerS!!! Hmm... Looks like my plan on creating a MediaWiki page fail... I can't create a MediaWiki page as a subpage of my Userpage... Can only create publicy.. I'll try created it publicy[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 15:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) There's still 1 hour left... Hmm... They won't find any MediaWiki page unless they... Type the EXACT URL for the MediaWiki page as you can see that MediaWiki page can never be view when click Random Page.. Or I'll lock it..?! It's over 2011 there isn't it? [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I It's seems that Gachopex blogs are being blocked at my PC too... I think it's the name..But... whuever... I'll get into it anyways [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hm... My country usually doesnt have fireworks for the... ... this New Year? But They have a lot for Lunar New Year (Chinese New Year)...But I heard this year they will have. I think so too... The name maybe is the reason... like when you click a un-created page (eg: Blah) When you click Blah, it will show: http:// inazuma-eleven..................../......&redlink=1... I think the word redlink makes my PC to block [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I've never read a fanfiction of any kind before... I don't know why... Maybe I'm too busy?? I heard you wrote some? Can I see? :P [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Anyways,,, Gosh.. I'm still fighting for my 1000th edit... I edit so FEW>>.. Argh... I watched only to episode 80 and 14 in GO.. I'm a bad fan... :/...[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) When you mean next year ... did you mean 2012.. Which is now? XD... And Yeah... "Afterschool Chemistry" Does sounds straaaaaaange..... Ehmem....[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It's really strange that Kariya and Hikaru are .. like... opposite with each other?? AdvWrt tells me that I can only archive my page when it reaches... 100 sections.. >.<[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I woke up 3 hours ago... It was 9 AM... now's 12:15 PM... Get A cup of cold water and make your self wakey OR COFFEE! [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha.. ok I'll see... Your introduction there is.... REALLY LONG... Also I finished my User page.. Phew.. Just a few more edits and i'm done... Wait... The Silent Snow is 3 chapters... I've never been to FanFiction beofre... I dunno how to use much[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I am reading Silent Snow... [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow... You use lots of words that I didn't know.. I have to check Google Translator all the time!!... XD!!! As for the Silent Snow Chap 1... If something would happen like that, I would say "GHOOOOST!!! " XD!!! Anyways, It's really nice! :) I love how you use the words... [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha... Maybe... Yep... I do like Fubukis... And... There're so many Japanese words that I don't know... Currently, I'm trying to learn more words in Espanol... I'll learn more often on Japanese words... And... the neighbor lady... You made up that character right?[[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh... I'm at chapter 3... A bit slow cause parents nagged me... My second language is actually English so Spanish and Japanese... I'll probably have to learn it by myself... I was really sad in the series that Atsuya died... But... I made Fubuki strong.. I guess it's the author's decision. [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 06:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Bye!... OMG... Your stories are great... I wish I could write like that but... I sucks at literature.. You know... -.-|II [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 06:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Also... You know I made some videos... I once have one imagination sounds really familiar like yours... Since I don't know how to draw, I didn't start making that video for Christmas... It was about Fubuki... At 5 years later or so... It's also Christmas... He's also alone (Why is this so familiar)... (I forgot the middle part where he's sad when he sees brothership down the street)... He got home... And there was a unexpected presents box down the Christmas tree... He opened it.. Magically, Atsuya appears... It was my first fiction-like imagination in my head... LOL... It has never been publish isn't it(only in my head)..XD [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 06:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) When you left I wrote 3 subsections ↑↑ (2 above and this one) Wow... Thanks to you I know Hiroto, Kidou, Gouenji as lossness on their parents... [[User:Khoi98|'Know me!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 06:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes... That was me on fanFic... Well.. FanFic blocks new user from sending PM... I replied you here then.. ! :) [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 03:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH GIVING ME THE DAMN LINK to... that.... Desmume... thingy... I can played the Inazuma Eleven game now... I played the English version... And.. Their voice sucks! THANKS AGAIN! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Block List! Urgent Hey Mizuki! There's a user going rampage in blogs... Well... I don't know if it's rampage or not... Sometimes, she/he comments bad stuffs... Sometime's good... Just ban him/// I can't access the block page... Cause of my computer... again... Here's the block link and IP: 111.118.129.77 or http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Block/111.118.129.77 URGENT [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 13:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Name of team I was wondering, could you read what the name of this team is? Thanks in advance! --(AdventureWriter28→ Gladius Arch 08:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC)